landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/The Genie Of The Stone
Catagories- Fan fiction roll play non canon character incomplete article Been a while since I done this so forgive me not remembering what I am doing. And more to come when I am back. The Genie prefers to go by what ever name he is referred to by who he encounters. He has seen the very earliest forms of life. He has very little tolerance for the foolish nature of mortals. He is very experienced at what he does. He has no need for sleep, no need to eat, does not grow old, cannot be harmed, has no natural desire to seek a mate, no need to pass waste, and can look like anyone or anything he wants. He has the power to change the entire foundation of time space and the universe but can only use major amounts of his power if someone wishes him to, and only minor amounts of his power by free will. But even minor amounts of his power seem impressive to mortals. When he speaks all forms of life hear him in their own native tong. His voice most of the time is sweet and pleasant like dripping honey, but can sound scary or demonic if a mortal intends to make a wish with too destructive of consequences. During the majority of his eternal life he resides inside a Aquamarine, which is the physical manifestation of the true nature of his heart during a time long forgotten during a previous universe. The nature of his heart was unseen by those he met during this time as such people only chose to see him for his failure to please them. When by destiny someone happens apon his gemstone and reaches for him with the natural desire for something precious in life he is freed from being trapped inside until those who were meant to find him have made 3 wishes. Once all 3 wishes are made he is retrapped and his skycolor stone is flung miles across the sky for someone else to find. If he tries to go more then 100 yards from his stone he will suddenly grip his chest as though his heart is being yanked, and a beam of light will drag him back to his stone. However he can move about by his own free will so long as he is close to whoever found him. If a mortal has found his stone and has not used all 3 wishes the stone will consciously remain in their presence through means of teleporting to them if they go too far, insuring it cannot be lost. If one actually wants to reject the wishes they have left they would have to wish someone else found the stone instead. His preferred appearance is the form of a fluffy fast biter with remarkable coloration patterns. Although he will change form depending on what ever travel method best suits him outside of teleportation or if a mortal is frightening by his current form. He does not like to be in female form, perhaps due to being very male in personality, his forgotten life, and preference, thus it feeling awkward to change that inner trait. Though should a female of whatever species he is in the form of tries flirting with him he will only reply "Awww thanks. Sorry to break your heart." Before picking a different form to spare them becoming too attached. This is due to having no need for mortal activity such as insuring one's continuation. Appearance: An RP with Mongooselover & Lord of the Stars. Category:OC